Fico Assim Sem Você song by Cá
by Cahh
Summary: Ele some, ela fica inconsolavel, uma batalha emocionante, e você fica curioso!


**Fico Assim Sem Você - Adriana Calcanhotto**

_flashback_

Estavam novamente na casa dos pais de Sirius... Desde que ele morrera, a casa parecia estar cada vez mais sombria. Harry somente aceitou ir para lá porque Hogwarts havia sido destruída, e ele não agüentaria entrar novamente na casa dos Dursley. Ele queria fica perto de Gina, eles haviam casado a um mês.

Harry e Gina estavam em um dos quartos, o que ele havia ficado na primeira vez que entrou naquela casa, tão odiada pelo padrinho, que aos poucos, ele também começou a odiar a casa, mas ele não tinha escolha. Gina estava deitada no colo de Harry. Se dizer nada, ele beijou sua testa, era realmente muito bom sentir o calor de seus lábios. Ela se sentia nas nuvens. Harry se levantou, foi até seu malão e começou a retirar algumas coisas.

- Harry, aonde você vai? - perguntou Gina ao ver o amado pegando sua capa de invisibilidade e sua varinha.

- Gina, não se preocupe comigo... - disse Harry calmamente para a garota. - se por acaso eu não voltar, prometa que vai refazer sua vida!

- O que? - perguntou ela incrédula.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu... me prometa!

Gina se aproximou dele, puxou para um beijo. Seu rosto tinha varias lágrimas, ela não queria perdê-lo.

- Eu te amo - ela murmurou para Harry.

Ele saiu sem olhar para trás. Tinha certeza que se olhasse, não resistiria... ele não podia voltar atrás agora. Deixou-a no meio de suas lágrimas, inconsolável...

Harry quase trombou em Hermione, que vinha entrando. Ela olhou para Gina e depois para Harry, que apenas lhe disse:

- não deixe que ela tente vir comigo, não posso suportar ver ela em perigo por minha culpa... vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! -

Harry parecia ter elevado sua raiva, seus olhos estavam em um verde elétrico e forte. Uma onda de magia o rodeava e seu rosto estava avermelhado.

Hermione não entendeu o que o amigo lhe disse, mas quando Gina tentou segui-lo, ela lhe abraçou, e não a deixou passar. Estavam as duas abraçadas, Hermione tentando consola-la e Gina chorando, ela tinha medo, medo de nunca mais ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes, tinha medo de nunca mais sentir o calor que um abraço entre os dois poderia provocar.

_fim flashback_

Aquele havia sido o ultimo dia que Gina o tinha visto. Não tivera nem chance de contar para ele que estava grávida de gêmeos. Gina não havia conseguido cumprir sua promessa, não conseguia nem mesmo acreditar que poderia amar outro homem como amava Harry. Ela tinha esperanças que ele voltasse, e agora tinha uma linda surpresa para ele. Seus filhos, Lílian e Tiago. Nomes escolhidos a dedo por Gina.

Lílian havia puxado os cabelos da mãe e os olhos do pai. Já Tiago, tinha os cabelos do pai, rebeldes, e os olhos da mãe. Eram exatamente a

Lílian e Tiago Potter.

O que Gina não conseguia parar de pensar era onde estava seu lindo amado. Realmente sentia muito sua falta... passava hora imaginando o que havia acontecido com ele. Ela se sentia incompleta estando longe dele.

_Avião sem asa,_

_fogueira sem brasa,_

_sou eu assim sem você._

_Futebol sem bola,_

_Piu-piu sem Frajola,_

_sou eu assim sem você._

- Mãe? Cadê o papai? - perguntava Tiago. Gina sempre ficava sem saber o que dizer ao filho e começava a chorar...ela tinha certeza que ele estava vivo, mas mesmo assim não poderia suportar a idéia de que talvez ele estivesse muito machucado. E pelo que ela soube, parecia que Voldemort ainda estava vivo.

- Ti, você não percebe que a mamãe fica triste ao lembrar do pai? - falou Lílian lançando um olhar severo ao irmão, ela era totalmente diferente dele no modo de pensar. Ela conseguia sentir o que a pessoa sentia só de olhar para ela. Lílian pensava antes de falar algo, não gostava de magoar ninguém.

_Por que é que tem que ser assim_

_se o meu desejo não tem fim. _

_Eu te quero a todo instante nem mil auto falantes _

_vão poder falar por mim._

Harry estava em um lugar muito solitário, frio, e um horrível cheiro. Não sabia como ainda estava vivo, porem estava muito fraco, não conseguia usar magia. Todos os dias algum Comensal da Morte lhe trazia uma comida horrível, mas era comer e ter esperança de ver sua ruiva novamente ou morrer e nunca mais vê-la.

Todas as noites ele sonhava que estava ao seu lado. Sonhava que eles estavam em um campo de flores com dois filhos lindos. E que sua Ruiva o beijava eternamente. Era tão real que quase poderia sentir seus doces lábios, sua pele macia.

O que ele não imaginava, era que ela estava esperando ele. Ela era uma metade esperando a outra, que estava sofrendo igualmente.

_Amor sem beijinho, _

_Bochecha sem claudinho, _

_sou eu assim sem você._

_Circo sem palhaço,_

_namoro sem amasso,_

_sou eu assim sem você /i _

- Mami! chegou uma carta pra você! - gritava Tiago correndo pela casa.

- Filhinho lindo, não corre pela casa não! - disse ela docemente ao pegar a carta em suas mãos, porem, ela mão tinha falado isso e ele já havia saído em disparada.

Ela abriu a carta, era de Snape. Ela achou que fosse uma ameaça, mas se surpreendeu ao ler o conteúdo da carta.

" Ginevra Potter, quero que saiba que Harry esta bem. Estou plnejando algo para que ele fuja, porem preciso de sua ajuda O lord das trevas não pode duvidar de mim de maneira nenhuma! Preciso que você venha para Godric's Hollow amanhã ao entardecer... conto com sua ajuda. Atenciosamente Severo Snape. PS: desculpe-me por fazer vocês pensarem o que pensaram de mim."

Ela nem precisou pensar muito, naquele mesmo dia, disse a Sra Weasley que cuidasse de seus filhos, ela tinha algo realmente importante para fazer. A sua pequena esperança de reencontra Harry havia crescido, podia até escutar sua voz. Podia escutar um "Eu te amo", mesmo que fosse um de despedida...último que ela ouviu.

_Tô louca pra te ver chegar,_

_tô louca pra te ter nas mãos._

_Deitar no teu abraço,_

_retomar o pedaço que falta no meu coração._

Harry realmente não conseguia enchergar quase nada, mas com o tempo ele conseguiu encontrar uma foto de seus pais, ficou surpreso. O que aquela foto estaria fazendo ali? sera que seus pais ja estiveram alguma vez onde ele estava agora?

A foto era realmente muito linda. Seus pais estavam abraçados, parecia que estavam dançando. Sua mãe dava lindas piruetas e as vezes abanava a mão para Harry, que passava horas observando a foto.

Harry estava novamente observando a foto, sua mãe lhe lembrava muito a sua amada... queria sentila perto de si novamente... ele tinha um plano para revê-la.

Ele estava ficando mais forte, mas procurava demonstrar aos comensais que estava cada vez mais fraco, prestes a morrer. Quando achasse que já estava pronto para escapar, ele atacaria a tudo e a todos que o impedisse de voltar a ver Ginevra Potter.

Harry escutou um enorme barulho, achou que os comensais estavam brigando novamente para ver quem iria levar a comida de Harry e humilha-lo mais um pouco.

_Eu não existo longe de você_

_e a solidão é o meu pior castigo. _

_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver _

_mas o relógio tá de mal comigo_

_Por quê?_

_Por quê?_

Gina sentia que estava próxima a Harry. Acabara de invadir a casa. Snape fingiu novamente estar ao lado dos comensais. Quando todos estavam distraídos, ele sumiu. Tinha ido abrir a porta para Harry fugir. Gina lutava bravamente. Não parava de mandar azarações, cada um que se aproximava dela, era atacado sem nenhuma dó. Havia somente 10 comensais no momento. Ela se desviava de varias maldições, algumas ela defendia... porém uma delas a atingiu. Não era tão forte, mas era para imobilizá-la.

Neste momento Harry chegou ao campo de batalha. Bem em tempo de ver sua ruiva ser atingida. Snape não sabia que Harry estava tão forte, achava que ele estava quase para morrer. Novamente os olhos de Harry atingiram uma cor verde-elétrica, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de raiva contra os comensais, uma onda de magia o envolvia. Quando um deles ia encostar em Gina, Harry avançou, e se colocou entre Gina e Lucius Malfoy.

Os comensais ficaram surpresos, não haviam percebido sua presença. O queixo de Snape caiu. Harry começou a jogar inúmeras azarações.

Seu poder aumentava infinitamente quando ele estava protegendo Gina. Após algum tempo, Harry já estava cansado de desviar e jogar azarações, não aguentaria muito tempo, mesmo que fosse para salvar Gina. Inúmeras vezes, Harry olhava para ela, torcendo para que ela estivesse bem.

- Fujam, não teremos chance! - gritou Snape ao se recompor, percebendo que Harry não agüentaria muito mais... Todos os comensais começaram a aparatar.

Quando não havia mais nenhum, harry correu até Gina.

- Gina! por favor, não morre! Eu te amo mais do que tudo... - dizia Harry aflito, a garota havia desmaiado - por favor Gi! estamos juntos de novo! não faça isso comigo! - continuou ele enquanto desfazia a azaração que tinha imobilizado ela, as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, abraçava fortemente como se quisesse passar todo seu calor para ela. Seu corpo estava mole e gelado. Harry não queria perdê-la.

Agarrou-a fortemente e aparatou para a casa dos pais dela.

_Neném sem chupeta, _

_Romeu sem Julieta, _

_sou eu assim sem você._

_Carro sem estrada, _

_queijo sem goiabada,_

_sou eu assim sem você_

Quando pode respirar novamente, abriu os olhos, ainda muito molhados. Olhou a sua volta, parecia que a casa estava totalmente diferente, havia vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, e também tinha duas crianças sentadas com o que acabara de acontecer. Um homem totalmente desconhecido com a mãe deles no colo, desmaiada, acabara de aparecer.

- Mamãe? - disse a garota - Mamãe! Acorda mãe! - disse enquanto Harry colocava Gina em um sofá, a criança parecia muito assustada, começou a choramingar baixinho.

- Vovó! - gritou o menino que estava junto - vem aqui! Vovó! - ele parecia desesperado.

Foi só então que Harry reparou nas crianças. Quando as olhou atentamente, parecia ter sido petrificado. era impossível que seus pais estivessem ali, e ainda mais como crianças de 5 ou 6 anos. A Sra Weasley entrou correndo na sala, estava realmente muito preocupada com o grito.

- O que foi Tiago? o que... - então seus olhos recaíram sobre Harry, seu rosto liberou uma expressão de assombro - Har...Harry?

Harry não respondeu, olhava as crianças parecendo paralisado, então ele se lembrou de Gina, e correu para perto da garota.

- Por favor Gi, acorda! não sei o que vai ser de mim sem você! - dizia ele entre muitas lágrimas, a sra Weasley entendeu o que estava ocorrendo somente de olhar para os dois.

- Vovó, o que ta acontecendo? Quem é ele? - perguntavam as duas crianças extremamente assustadas.

- Lílian, Tiago, fiquem calmos - disse ela serenamente - quando a mãe de vocês acordar vocês perguntam para ela. Não sei se posso responder a essas perguntas...

- Gina! Acorda, eu não posso suportar ficar longe de você! - Ele não parava de dizer. Então ele secou as lágrimas que não paravam, se aproximou dela e a beijou, tentando sentir um pouco de seu calor, quando se afastou dela, uma onda de alegria o invadiu, Gina havia aberto um pouco os olhos.

- Onde eu estou? - perguntou ela com a voz extremamente fraca. - Harry, meu amor! - Ela se agarrou nele, com uma enxurrada de lágrimas.

- Gi, calma, a gente ta na casa da sua mãe...

- Mamãe! - as duas crianças se agarraram nela quando ela soltou Harry.

- Harry? Você já sabe?

- sabe o que?

- Que eles são seus filhos?

Harry não conseguiu suportar mais, agarrou todos eles, Gina, Lílian e Tiago, com um forte abraço... Agora tinha uma família, e nunca queria se separar dela.

**FIM**

N/A: Oie! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, pois essa é primeira vez que eu escrevo uma song... eu quero comentários viu? bjusssssssss


End file.
